


A Nightmare in Warehouse 13

by Foxfire141



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: A Nightmare On Elm Street - Freeform, Dog Soldiers, F/F, Friday the 13th - Freeform, Gen, Halloween, Horror, Other, scream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfire141/pseuds/Foxfire141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warehouse joins in on the Halloween festivities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to [Danieli](http://danielihautequest.deviantart.com/), who did all the colours.
> 
> And to wrap stuff up, check out [Redlance's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlance/pseuds/Redlance) [Epilogue To A Nightmare](http://archiveofourown.org/works/564004) to find out what happens after the comic ends!

 


	2. A Nightmare in Warehouse 13

 

 


	3. A Nightmare in Warehouse 13

 


	4. A Nightmare in Warehouse 13

 


	5. A Nightmare in Warehouse 13

 

 


	6. A Nightmare in Warehouse 13

 

 


	7. A Nightmare in Warehouse 13

 

 


End file.
